


More Than Expected

by raindrop_royal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_royal/pseuds/raindrop_royal
Summary: Aaron Burr discovers how far his love can go.





	More Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redder-than-bloodstains (death_by_asphixiation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_asphixiation/gifts).



> so i said id write a thing like this and i did write it really quickly but i had about zero wifi to post it with
> 
> this for death-by-asphixiation and is based off their Hot Mess™ fic (which is 10/10 btw and you should read it)

The first date had gone well: Aaron and Alex had gotten ice cream, along with the rest of Alex's significant others, and then they went back to the apartment to watch movies. Aaron blushed at the memory of him and Alex kissing, his face growing warmer and warmer. Thomas, who was being obnoxious as usual, somehow noticed through his cloud of vapor.  
"Burr, are you thinking about Hamilton again," he asked, pulling Aaron out of his thoughts. Aaron blushed more.  
"Does it matter," came his instinctual response. Thomas rolled his eyes and went back to vaping as James came home. James winced immediately upon seeing his boyfriend vaping.  
"Thomas, what did I say about doing that with the windows closed," James asked in lieu of a greeting as he made his way to a window. Aaron chuckled as Thomas tried to justify his actions. He thought of how lovingly John and Laf had bickered over characters, how Herc and Alex had argued over ice cream flavors while Herc's arms were around Alex's shoulders, how Eliza rolled her eyes and smiled, so clearly in love with all four. He imagined what it would be like in a relationship like theirs. Never a dull moment, though likely a lot of quiet ones. Probably a lot of movie marathons, complete with a living room decked out for comfort, endless food, and endless cuddling. Long talks in the night when they couldn't sleep. A never-ending stream of support, a source of comfort, a home that's never empty. Aaron could see himself with all of them, both separately and as a group. As the thought hit him, so did the meaning behind it. His face dropped, a tiny gasp escaping. The other two had stopped bickering, James now sitting and Thomas's lap. They noticed immediately.  
"What's wrong, Aaron," James asked, concerned. Aaron blinked, clearing his shock away.  
"I… I don't think anything's wrong," he said, voice barely above a whisper. He smiled at James and Thomas.  
"What was that little gasp," Thomas asked. "Were you thinking about Hamilton again?" Aaron chuckled; his housemates were incredibly nosy, and while it normally would bug him, Aaron felt the need to share this.  
"I think I want to date the entire polysquad." In all his life, Aaron Burr had never been so frank. He'd never said what he thought or wanted without some buildup or testing of the waters, except when he agreed to be Theo's qpp. Thomas sighed deeply.  
"Washington's not gonna be happy about there being another distraction for Hamilton in the office," he said. James and Aaron laughed, Aaron's heart feeling light and happy.


End file.
